Earthbound:Between two times
by PK-GamingDrew
Summary: It's been two years since Giegue was defeated by Ninten and his friends. Now he's attacking Eastern Eagle-land. It is up to four heroes to stop him from destroying the planet. This is the tale between two times.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Earthbound! It is the property of Nintendo, Ape Inc, and Shigesato Itoi!**

 **Giegue's POV-**

It has been two years since my earth invasion plan failed. It was all going according to plan, my army of Starman Units, Mooks and other alien forces were readying for the finale assault on the planet. It was impossible for my army to be defeated, they were the best trained and equipped army in the universe, nothing could stop them!

I was wrong.

It was in the earlier stages of the mission when I received word that a Starman Jr. Unit was destroyed, At first I though nothing of it, assuming that it was just a small setback to the plan. However, overtime more and more of my army was being taken out of commission, that was when I decided to send some of my army to investigate.

That was when I discovered who was behind the problem.

It was a young boy; his name was Ninten and with him were 3 were his friends Ana, Lloyd and Teddy. Upon further investigation it was discovered that Ninten and Ana could use PSI.

This was slightly aggravating.

There was a reason for this though, PSI was never supposed to end up in the hands of humans, the only reason it did is because of George, the man who helped raise me when I was very young. You see George stole the PSI information for unknown reasons, at least to me. However if the power of PSI wound up in the hands of the humans they could potentially destroy my race if they got powerful enough. However there was one thing that I just couldn't forget no matter how hard I tried to forget.

Maria.

She was my adoptive mother when I was young and the one who I spent my time with. She had always sung a lullaby that I always fell asleep to. However Maria was no longer alive she had passed away after George had escaped to earth with the research. This was 82 years ago, before Ninten and his friends were even alive. You see my people aged slower than humans did and we could easily live put to 220 years. However, in time I discovered something that changed my strategy when I found out, something that would end up being the reason for my failure to destroy earth.

I discovered Ninten was a descendant of George and Maria.

I was shocked. I had assumed that George and Maria didn't have any children. However, if I look through my memories I can faintly remember Maria talking about a son and daughter who were left behind on earth. This certainly explained how the boy had PSI, while coming up with a plan to deal with them I came up with an idea.

I would spare him and let him join my forces.

This was risky and I knew that, however, I couldn't bring myself to end the descendant of the people who raised me. However, when our encounter happened he was unwilling to join and tried to stop the invasion. I sighed as I knew he and his friends were no match for me, I was inside a special machine that prevented me from being harmed.

However, there was one thing I didn't plan for and that was for the 3 children, Ninten, Ana and Lloyd to sing the lullaby that Maria used to sing. When they sang the lullaby I began to feel different emotions, grief, sadness, remorse and guilt. It became too much and I had to retreat, but before that I had vowed that I would return.

So now I am planning.

There were many different things to take into consideration, for example how would I destroy the earth, I had started with Western Eagle-land because I thought it would be easier to start small than just attack everywhere at once. I doubt it would work again and Ninten and his friends would just stop me again. However this wasn't the only thing I had to worry about. There was a prophecy, the prophecy stated that I would be defeated by a boy named Ness and 3 others, they were known as the chosen four. I knew that if I attacked before they were ready I could destroy earth but where would I attack? That was when I had an idea, I would attack the Easter side of Eagle-land! There was a town known as Storm-Dale, it was a small town in Eastern Eagle-land that I could asses the time it would take overrun the town all I had to do was send a Starman Jr. to attack the town.

Now, to solve the issue of me feeling those emotions that cost me the last mission.

 **Okay! That's it for the prologue! What'd you think? Who will stop Giegue this time? What will happen in Storm-Dale find out in Chapter 1!**


	2. The Beginning: Part One

**Disclaimer! I do not own't the Earthbound/Mother series it belong to Ape Inc. Nintendo and Shigesato Itoi.**

 **However I do own the OC appearing in this chapter**

 **The first of our heroes is a young 12 year old boy who is a bit quiet, patient and extremely smart boy who likes baseball. He has slightly tan skin, green eyes and honey blond hair. He wears a gray shirt with red stripes, gray shoes and blue shorts He lives in the town of Storm-Dale; a town in Eastern Eagle-land with his mom, dad and younger sister and brother. One day however, his life is changed forever...**

 **Brendan's POV-**

"Well school's over for they year." I mumbled as I headed back to my home to drop off my things in my room so I could head to the park. As I walked home I looked around my hometown; Storm-Dale was a medium sized town with a school, library, a hotel; a few stores and a couple homes. Eventually I reached my house; as I unlocked the door and headed inside my mom came down the stared and into the living room to see me.

"Hey Brendan, how was school?" My mom asked as she greeted me.

" It was okay I guess." I replied as I shut the door to the house. My brother and sister weren't in the living room so I could assume they were either upstairs or at a friends house and my dad was probably still at work. I then went up to my room to put my things away. After putting my things in my room I headed back down stairs.

" Mom I'm heading out!" I yell as I head towards the door.

"Okay! But be back by 5:00!" She yells backs.

"Got it!" I yell as I exit the house. As I was headed to the park I noticed that it was getting dark outside, which was weird, wasn't it only two in the afternoon. At first I thought it was going to rain, but I shook my head at that idea as the forecast didn't show any possible hint of it raining today.

"What on Earth is going on?" I mumbled as continued walking to the park; when I made it to the gate to the park I realized that no one was around. I didn't really mind this as I had a hard time interacting with other people; it wasn't that I didn't like people it was more I had a hard time making friends.

As I made my way to the gate something happened. A beam of light appeared in front of me and from it something appeared; it was some sort of Robot, it was humanoid like; but with a silver body, noodle like arms, a strange symbol on the side of it's torso and has a black visor covering its face.

I was in shock; where did this strange robot come from? I tried to make my way up to it and that was bad idea because as soon as I took a step towards it the robot sprang to life.

 **" Organic life form detected initiating attack mode"** The robot said in a voice as if it was over a radio"

I was beginning to panic as I began looking around frantically for something to use as a weapon. I quickly noticed a metal rod laying on the ground that looked like it probably part of the metal fence that had broken off. I quickly ran towards it; as I was doing that the robot fired a beam at me from its visor, however it just barely missed me and I was able to grab the metal rod. As soon as the rod was on my hands I ran towards the robot and swung at it as hard as I could; when it made contact with the robot it made a loud " _CLUNK_ " sound. At first I thought it was over; however I had forgotten that the robot could shoot beams and I quickly remembered this when it fire another beam and this one hit me and it ** _hurt_**. I tumbled back in pain as the robot began to advance towards me; in panic I thrust the rod into the robot, this pierced it right through the chest. After that I quickly scrambled away from it as it began to spark for a few second before it fell flat on the ground, limp with a metal rod running through it.

" What _gasp_ was that?" I said gasping as I began to feel light headed, probably from that beam hitting me. Things began becoming blurry and before I knew it I had blacked out.

 **Well that's part one of the beginning of the journey. What do you think of my OC Brendan? As this my first time writing a story it won't be the best and it won't be updated too quickly as I have to figure out what happens next.**

 **Anyways this is PK-GamingDrew:Omega signing out!**


	3. The Beginning: Part Two

**Disclaimer! I do not own the Earthbound/ Mother series or the characters in it they belongs to Ape Inc. Nintendo and Shigesato Itoi!**

 **I do however own my OC Brendan!**

 **Brendan's POV-**

I groaned as I opened my eyes.

When my eyesight adjusted I saw that I was in a grassy area with a cliff nearby; another thing I realized was that everything around me was in different shades of black, white and gray. It was kind of like TV shows, up until the late 1960's.

"Where am I?" I muttered as the last thing I remember was heading to the park when that strange robot attacked me; after that I passed out from pain. Now I was in a grassy area that no color in it at all. I was confused, am I dreaming, was I in some kind of coma, did I... die?

"No way" I muttered as I shook that idea out of my head; after all if he was dead there would be other people here as well. After about a minute I decided to head to the top of the cliff, I didn't know why I decided to head there I just did. It didn't take long for me to reach the top of the cliff and when I did heard a voice.

 _ **"Greetings Brendan."**_ Said a voice; after I heard the voice a golden light appeared in front of me.

"W-who are you!?" I yell in shock as I took a step back in slight fear.

 _ **" My name is George."**_ The voice paused before saying.

 _ **"I need your assistance."**_ After he said that the golden light slowly vanished and revealed a man who had black hair, slightly tan skin and brown eyes; he wore a white dress shirt, a black coat and dress hat, brown church pants, a belt with a silver buckle, brown shoes and pair of rectangle framed glasses.

I was confused but slowly calming myself down. After about a minute I was calm enough to ask the questions I wanted to ask.

"Okay, so your name is George, but how do you know who I am and what is this place?" I asked with confusion in my voice.

 ** _"To answer one of your questions we are in a part of your mind"_** Explained George with a calm tone in his voice.

"W-what?" I said in shock; this was surprising because I didn't think this was possible. However today I was attacked by a strange robot so I guess this could be possible too.

"Okay, what about my other question?" I asked confused.

 _ **" To answer that, I am a spirit of someone who has passed on a long time ago"**_ George explained with a sad smile on his face.

" Wait, you're a spirit?" I said in surprise as I didn't exactly believe in spirits or anything like that.

 ** _" Yes, I am."_** Said George as he nodded his head.

"Okay, so why exactly do you need my help?" I asked. After all he was a spirt, why would he need MY help of all people?

George frowned for a moment before answering.

 ** _" There is a dark force coming to Earth and it must be stopped."_ **George explained. I was shocked and had many thought running through my head.

"W-what how am I supposed to stop this!? I'm only 12!" I was confused. How was I supposed to stop I just a kid?

 _ **"Before I answer that I must ask you a question, have you ever heard of PSI?"**_ George asked.

I thought for a moment before answering.

"A little bit" I replied "If I remember correctly there was man who studied it over 80 years ago, his name was-!" My eyes widened as I just realized why he was asking me this question. "Are you...?" I asked in shock.

George had a faint smile on his face before answering.

 ** _"Yes, I am the same George."_** He answered.

 _ **"As for why I'm asking you this, you have the power to use PSI Brendan, you just haven't realized it yet."**_

I was shocked to say the least, I had PSI? I never seemed any different than anyone else, I had good grades and nothing weird had ever happened before today. However, if I think back far enough I can faintly remember when I got angry because someone had pushed me down at school when I was younger. During that time I glass window shattered; it was strange, there was no one on either side of the window and no was caught outside the area at the time. Could that have been PSI?

I sighed before asking " What is this dark force and how do I stop it?"

George had a sad look on his face before answering.

 ** _" His name is Giegue, but in a few years he will be known as Giygas the Universal Cosmic Destroyer, as for stopping him you must find your eight sanctuary's, however you will not be alone on this journey, three others will join you on this journey. But before you go I will unlock your PSI power and give you this."_** After George said this he began to get a golden glow around his body and I felt a warmth all over my body as thoughts entered my mind. I realized that this must be PSI so I concentrated and when I did I realized something.

 _Brendan realized the power of PSI!_

 _Brendan learned LifeUp: Alpha!_

 _Brendan learned Healing: Alpha!_

 _Brendan learned PK Thunder: Alpha!_

After learning PSI I felt something in my pocket, I pulled it out and saw it was golden ring that had eight spheres in it the ring seemed to fit on my wrist so I put it on.

 _ **" That is the sound ring, it will help you find your eight sanctuary's and with each sanctuary you find a sphere will gain a different color. Once you find all eight of them you will be able to unlock an amazing power."**_ George explained.

I look at the sound ring on my wrist then I look back at George. "Thank you" I say

George smiles before saying

 _ **"You're welcome Brendan. Now, when you awaken you will be greeted by one of the people joining you on your journey, they don't have PSI like you do but they have a great mind. Now you must wake up and meet them."**_

After George says this everything fades to white and I'm laying on the ground with a headache. It takes a minute for my vision to clear, but when it does I see someone staring at me.

 **To be continued**

 **Hey! It's me what do you think of the chapter? Also sorry it takes so long to update it's not easy coming up with stuff like this. However I'm thinking of using characters from Mother: Cognitive Dissonance, the fangame that inspired this story can you guess which** **characters?**

 **This is PK-GamingDrewOmega signing out!**


	4. Heading Out

**Disclaimer! I do not own Earthbound that honor goes to Shigesato Itoi, Ape Inc, and Nintendo. I do however own the OCs in the story!**

 **Brendans POV-**

I groan as I awoke from the strange dream I had, my vision was blurred and I was sore all over.

"Was that real?" I questioned as my vision began clear up.

Once it completely cleared I could see the strange Robot I had encountered on the ground with the metal rod I had used to defend myself pierced through its chest occasionally sparking.

"Okay, it was real." I muttered, the next thing I did was check my wrist and sure enough the sound ring was wrapped around it like a watch. I knew what I had to do, I had to stop Giegue from becoming Giygas, to do so I had to find the Eight Sanctuaries and find the 3 other heroes who would help me.

"But where should I start?" I knew that the orbs in the sound ring would glow whenever I was near a sanctuary so that wasn't a problem, the problem was I had no clue where to find the the other 3 heroes.

"Wait a minute." I began.

"Maybe I'll find them by going to the sanctuaries!" I quickly check the sound ring and see that the first orb on it is glowing green, meaning that I was near a sanctuary.

I began heading to the west of where I was and the glow began to get brighter. After about 15 minutes I stopped when I came to the entrance to a forest.

"Emerald Forest"

I was nervous now. Emerald Forest was dangerous, it was inhabited by wild animals that were not peaceful and there were rumors that there was some sort of monster in there.

I decided to at least get something to defend myself from home first.

On the way to my house I began to wonder. What I would tell my family?

I knew they probably wouldn't let me leave, even if it was summer vacation, but I couldn't just lie to them and be missing for more than a day.

So I sigh and headed home knowing I had to tell them what was happening.

 **21 minutes later at Brendans house-**

Once I got to my house I went inside.

"I'm home!" I yelled as I took my shoes off. My mom came into the living room with my dad.

"Brendan, we need to talk." My dad said as he motioned for me to follow him into the kitchen.

I was confused, what did they need to talk to me about?

I nodded and followed them.

Once inside the kitchen we sat down at the table and my dad said something surprising.

"Brendan, we know you're going on a journey."

I was shocked, how did they know this?

"The reason we know this is because George's spirit contacted us while you were gone." My father explained.

"So... you know about Giegue, PSI, the sanctuaries, everything?"

"Well I knew about PSI before George contacted us." Said my father.

"How did you find out about it then?" I asked

My father sighs before answering.

"As you know I work as an investigator for the government. Well 2 years ago I was on a case in rural Eagle-land where I was investigating strange disappearances and creatures that didn't make sense. As the investigation continued I ended up trailing 3 kids who were combatting the creatures and using strange abilities, PSI."

"Once them phenomenon stopped I was ordered to bring them in for questioning. It was during those questionings that we learned what had happened. Aliens had attacked Earth and we would have lost if it wasn't for those kids.

I was shocked. Giegue had attacked before and was stopped? Why hadn't George told me this?

"What are their names?"

My father sighs and replied.

"Their names are Ninten, Ana and Lloyd." He answered.

"When George contacted me he didn't mention Giegue had attacked 2 years ago." I replied.

My father frowned for second before responding

"Well I'm not sure why he didn't tell you, we can only guess why."

I nodded before asking what I wanted to ask.

"Well I've found the first sanctuary location, but it's inside Emerald Forest, so I came to get stuff to defend myself with. Is there anything I can use?"

"You could always use that wooden bat that's in your room." Answers my father.

I nod and head upstairs to grab my wooden bat and some other things such as my red coat for it it's cold, some clothes for if it's hot and some money and my ATM card.

Once I've packed everything in my olive green back pack and head downstairs where I see mom and dad waiting for me.

"Brendan, I'll try to send you some money every once and a while to assist you on your mission" My dad says.

I smile and thank him, I then turn to my mom who hugs me.

"Brendan remember you are a strong young man you can do great things, never, forget that."

I return the hug and head out to find the sanctuaries, the other 3 heroes and just maybe save the world.

 **PK-GamingDrew:Well that's a wrap! What did you think?**

 **Eggman: I think you're a bad writer who needs to learn how to write better stories!**

 **PK-GamingDrew: Shush! I'm letting stay with me remember?**

 **Eggman: Fine.**

 **PK-GamingDrew: Well tell me what you think and I'll see you when I update this story again**


	5. Battles and Giegue's Plan

**I do not own the Earthbound/ Mother series, that is property of Nintendo and Shigesato Itoi. Anyways on to the chapter!**

 **Brendans POV-**

Once outside I begin heading towards town, while walking I encountered a strange looking crow that had shades and a bow-tie on. I look at it with curiosity, that's when it noticed me and started flying towards me!

"What the- hey!" I yell as begins flying around me and pecking at me.

Beginning to get annoyed with the annoying crown I swing my bat at it as hard as I possibly could.

 ** _Smash!_**

The crow is sent flying into the sky and out of view. I then look at my bat with surprise as I pondered "I'm that strong?" I think as I continue walking towards town, what I didn't realize was that I was about to bump into a farmer with a pitch fork.

 ** _Thud!_**

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

That's when I noticed a few things; he had red eyes and he looked like he was in some sort of trance. Was this Giegue's doing? If so how do I reverse it?

Before I could continue to ponder, the farmer tried to swing his pitch fork at me! I had barely dodged the attack and I knew I had to defend my self, so I stayed on the defensive, using my bat to black the attacks. However, I knew that this wasn't going to work forever so I decided to try and get some distance between us so that I could try and get away.

As I began to get some distance he managed to get a hit off on me, this caused me stumble backwards and fall. Beginning to panic as he stood over me I quickly remembered that I has PSI.

 _"PK Thunder: Alpha!"_ I shouted as I pushed my hand forward as a ball electricity hit the farmer square in the chest causing him to stumble backwards and fall down losing consciousness.

Realizing that my PSI had worked I decided to try another ability. _"Life Up: Alpha."_ I said as I feel all my injuries and wounds heal, I then notice the farmer waking up.

"W-Where am I?" he asks confused, he then looks at me. "Hey kid, what happened? The last thing I remember was finishing up job and heading inside, next thing I know I'm standing here talking to you."

This had me wondering, if he didn't remember anything did that mean there would be other people who were being controlled like this guy? If so then how would I return them to normal without hurting them too badly?

Realizing I didn't answer his question I quickly answer him. "I'm not sure, I accidentally bumped into you and you attacked me."

A look of horror come onto his face as he realizes what he did and he apologizes sincerely. "I am so sorry about that, what can I do to make it up to you?"

I smile "Nothing much, I just need to know where the nearest department store is."

He nods his head and says "It's just a 20 minutes from here to the south. Also, I know you didn't ask for anything else but here's $36 for the trouble I've caused." He then give me three 10's one 5 and a single dollar.

"Thank you." I say as I head towards where the department store is and look around this part of town since I've never been to this part of it before.

Once I located the department store, I go inside and talk to the woman behind the counter.

"Hello young man, how may I help you?" She asks.

"Could you tell me how much one of those hats cost?" I ask as I point to the hats behind the counter.

She smiles and answers "$15 per hat."

I then give her $15 and she hands me a gray hat with a red front to it. "Thank you" I say as I leave the store and head to the hotel which turns out to be right next to the store.

I go to the phone at the reception desk and dial home to let my parents know where I am and let them know how I'm doing.

"Hey dad it's me, I just got the Hotel here in Storm-dale I'll be heading to Emerald Forest tomorrow." My dad then says that's great and tells me how he's sent some money to my ATM card so that I have some money to spend. After thanking him I head to the ATM to withdraw some more money so that I could spend the night.

Once I withdrew the money I asks the desk clerk how much it cost to spend the night. "It costs $45 to spend the night here young man." He says. I hand him $45 and he gives me a key, I thank him and head to the room, once I find the room I look inside it's got a bed, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a closet.

"This isn't too bad." I say with a smile as I put down my bag and get into the bed and fall asleep.

 **Meanwhile on Giegue's ship...**

 **Giegue's POV-**

"Intersting..." I mumble as I look at the young child who had somehow survived the attack from the Starman Jr. unit through the eyes of an earthling I had brainwashed with my power. He didn't seem like he could do much until he blasts the earthling with PK Thunder and my control on him slipped away.

I knew that if I allowed this continue I'd be defeated again, so I decided it was time to call in the guardians top stop him. Before doing that I looked at a glass sphere that contains a young male giygan who wore cloths similar to Ninten's clothing.

I myself being of the Giygan race knew how much power we had, this child however was only as strong as a human with PSI and he was what led to my defeat 2 years ago.

"You may have been apart of me once but no longer will my emotions get the better of me Niiue..."

 **That's a wrap for this chapter! Sorry it took so long to update, I was working on another of my stories.**

 **Anyways, I don't own Niiue, he belongs to the people of made Mother: Cognitive Dissonance, a fangame that much like this fanfic takes place between Mother 1/ Earthbound** **Beginnings and Mother 2/ Earthbound, I added him because he's one my favorite characters in the game. However, there are going to be some differences in this version of him and the version from Cognitive** **Dissonance.**

 **So tell me what you think and I'll see you guys later.**


End file.
